Ringo xoxo part 1
by Ringo Starr Forever Mine
Summary: Arriving at the concert at Shea stadium a crazed Beatles fan gazes down past the crowd and into the field, her eyes searching hungrily for The Beatles. Waited day and night restless for this day to finally arrive. Her plan was set. To get the one in a million chance to be with Ringo :3!
1. Ringo xoxo Part 1

Ringo xoxo :3

Arriving at the concert at shea stadium a crazed Beatles fan gazes down past the crowd and into the field, her eyes searching hungrily for The Beatles. Waited day and night restless for this day to finally arrive. Her plan was set. To get the one in a million chance to be with Ringo :3!

"Shake it up baby now! Twist and shout!"

The crowd goes insane and many girls faint hearing the Beatles play to them wishing that they could marry all of them. One specific girl eyes Ringo as they enter the stadium, who eyes her as well.

*towards the end of the concert*

"Thank you all!" They rush off the field smiling at the girls screaming and cheering for more songs.

Paul sighs, "What a show. Girls out here are mad!" laughs at the boys. "Quite mad indeed, we are already famous eh, Ringo?" Ringo sighs and snaps out of thought and looks at the boys confused. "Oh yes, very famous haha." John laughs and walks to the security waiting for them by their car, but fangirls come rushing from out of the stadium within seconds screaming their names and handing them pictures for them to sign. "Oh well look what we have here John, Girls." Paul chuckles and looks at Ringo and George. "John be careful. Don't be biten." "Oh, George", Laughs along.

The girl comes from the side of the stadium looking at Ringo and smiles shyly then turns away. Quickly, Ringo jumps and his eyes widen. "The girl!" he exclaims. "Are you okay, Ringo?" Paul says looking at Ringo curiously. "Huh? Oh yes. It's just.. Never mind." They exchange looks while Ringo looks into the crowd searching for the mysterious brown haired girl.

After about half an hour signing photos and joking around, they leave to the car.

Ringo pulls out a cigarette from his pocket and begins to smoke while looking out the car window hoping he'd see the girl again.

FINISHED for now .-. it sucks but whatever im not really in the typing mood. im just so happy thinking of RINGO *.*


	2. Ringo xoxo Part 2

Ringo xoxo: And I Love Her

As The Beatles are driven off to their hotel they will be staying in for a week, Paul and George are all talking about the show and how great it was while John and Ringo are spaced out. "Ringo, is there something the matter?" The boys stop talking when John asks the question and peek over to Ringo who is looking out the window with adrenaline pumping through his veins. "You seem pale, Ringo." George says reaching for his hand. Ringo quickly shakes his hand and sighs. "What's the matter with him?" George asks with a slight tone. "Ah well he did spot something in the crowd of girls back there." Paul taps George with his elbow jokingly and winks. "He must be very fond of a lass he caught with his sad eyes." John says with a good tone. "Ringo, why didnt you do something?" Paul says. Ringo just sits there looking out the window not knowing theres a conversation going on. Ringo begins to write a note to himself.

Your P.O.V

As you see the car make its way down the road, you look over to the other fan girls squealing at the posters they got signed surprised they didn't chase the car. "He stared at me like no other has.." You say holding on to your chest trying not to faint thinking you might have caught his heart. You begin to run without hesitation, just pure instict. "Wait!" You yell at the black car who is almost gone but still visible. Hoping it doesn't turn quickly, you run even faster then you spot a taxi and tell the guy to follow the black car. "You got it ma'am," the driver smiles and tips his hat and drives off. The black car pulls up to the hotel and you quickly tell the driver to stop on the corner so it would be less noticeable. You got a plan.. To stay at the hotel pretending its just a coincidence. As soon as you pay the driver you hop out and look at a guard open the cars door. "It's really them!" You whisper to yourself. Quickly you walk to the hotel and begin to check in as soon as you notice Paul step out of the car you panic. You want them to check you in right away but you want Ringo to notice you. Then you realise you have no suitcases. 'I'll just get the clothes tonight.' You think to yourself trying to calm down. It's too late to calm down now, the Beatles are walking inside.

You notice them and quickly grab your set of hotel keys but you forget your wallet on the register. "My wallet." you whisper to yourself trying not to panic. "Oh well, i only have five bucks in there anyway." "Ma'am! Your Wallet!" The cashier yells at you waving the wallet. You act as if you dont hear her and continue walking fast to the hotel room. Ringo looks at you from the desk and grabs the wallet. "I'll give it to her ma'am." He tips his hat and is off chasing you down the hall. You begin to panic and almost forget to breathe as you think of the worst possibility that it could be one of the beatles. You make it to your door and quickly try to unlock it missing the keyhole several times, you drop the key. 'Damn it!' you think to yourself. You pick them up and look up as you notice a shadow covering you. 'Ringo!' you try not to faint as you smell his nice cologne. "Here... you..." Ringo's voice cracks as you two meet eye to eye again. You get up and sigh looking at Ringo for a good minute not saying anything, then you turn away and try to open the door again but you fail again and drop the keys. "Are you... alright, love?" he asks you softly looking at you with those sad blue eyes. You turn away and hide your face as you feel blood rush to your cheeks.

"Y-yes." Ringo walks around to see your face and kneels beside you. "Here's your wallet, love." "Love?" you think out loud. His eyes shine and he smiles sweetly. "..Yes, Love." He says to get it into your head. "Heres your wallet you left back at the desk, love." He says moving closer to you almost touching your lips. "Ringo! lets go!" John says knowing he ruined the moment. "John, you let him down again." Paul and George laughs. "Goodbye, love" he winks and smiles at you, gives you the wallet and runs off with the boys. "Ringo," you whisper to yourself as you hold the wallet closely to your heart as it beats very fast. You finally unlock your hotel door and then close it behind you as you scream and hop around in your room then you hop into bed with the wallet in your hands. You notice a piece of paper sticking out of the wallet and pull it out. The note says...


	3. Ringo xoxo Part 3

Ringo xoxo: till there was you

Ringos P.O.V

I run after the boys and smile as I look back to the girl who caught my eye from first sight. "You got a keeper there, Ringo." The boys say to me as we enter the elevator. My grin grew wide as we entered the elevator. I just couldn't stop thinking of the girl. "I forgot!" I panic as I look at the down button on the elevator. "What is it Ringo?" George asks me. "I forgot to ask her for her name!" my eyes widen. "Why don't you go back to ask her?" Paul smiles and winks. My heart drops when he asked that. "I can't! I'll be rejected and all hopes will be crushed." I become sad and the elevator stops at the fourth floor. "Come on Ringo, have some confidence." John says patting my back. "I'll think about that." We all walk down to our hotel room and the boys unpack their things and I go into the bathroom and lock the door. I walk up to the mirror and point out the flaws everyone has pointed out to me once before. "Ringo, why must you be the odd one in the band? Why can't you look like John or Paul or George. Any girl wouldn't for sure date you, we'd be shocked if it even lasted a day. Look at your hideous nose!" I laugh to myself and turn away smiling in discomfort.

I hear a knocking on the door. "Ringo, are you okay? I kind of heard what you were saying in there." John says with a sad tone. "Want to talk?" he says trying to help. "Nothing you'll ever say will change my looks. I'll always be that LONELY beatle." I fall to the floor and sigh. "Ringo." I ignore John and look at the walls. He sighs and walks away. 'Maybe I should leave that girl alone' I think to myself. Then I think 'Who am I kidding?!' "Hey John?!" I yell out the door. "Yes?" I can hear him running back to the door. I unlock it and tell him to come in with a gesture. "Do you think I have a chance with this girl?" John smiles. "Well of course you do!" I sigh as i think of the worst situation possible.

"She'd only date me cause I'm a beatle." John looks at me with a straight face. "Now why wouldn't anyone like you? You're not just a BEATLE. You're RINGO. Handsome, great smile, and a wonderful personality. Funny too. Cheer up." "But all the girls chase you and them too. I'm only looked as a laughing stock." I say dissapointed. "Well you are lucky. I myself for once would love to be like you." I look at John confused. "Well why is that?" John smiles at me and holds on to my shoulders. "Well, I like being by myself some times without having girls fall for me every where I go. Besides, I'd like to feel safe around a beautiful girl that likes me for ME. Not for being a beatle or anything like that. Dont you?" I sigh and smile. "Well I guess you're right." "I'm sure that girl would love to be yours. You just got to take the chance." he says shaking me. "Alright, alright. I'll think about it." i laugh as he hugs me and we leave the bathroom. I lay on the bed tired from the show and drift off to sleep.

Your P.O.V

"If I fell in love with you would you promise to be true and help me understand. - Ringo"

You read the note over and over again embracing it each time and kissing his name. You look at the door hoping he'd knock sometime soon. You sigh and get in the shower. As you are showering you pretend the water is Ringos warm body embracing you and protecting you from harm. "I love you (YN)" Ringo says as he kisses you. You snap out of the image and get out of the shower putting on sleepwear and lay in bed. "It hurts thinking of him this much knowing I can't possibly be with him." You say to yourself as you look at a picture of Ringo you keep all the time.

You drift off to sleep with the picture in hand and the note under your pillow hoping you'd dream of him tonight.


	4. Ringo xoxo Part 4

Ringo xoxo: With A Little Help From My Friends

Ringos P.O.V

I awake next to George, who is somehow spooning me and walk to the bathroom and get dressed. It's only seven a.m. and I'm full of energy. I look at the boys sleeping as I walk out of the bathroom and button my shirt. I am eager to walk to the girls door at the moment. I grab my jacket and take the elevator to the first floor. I shake as I approach her door. I knock softly and bite my lip. The girl replies "Just a minute!" I can hear shuffling and falling as I wait by the door. I chuckle, then the door opens and my eyes widen at the sight of the girl. "Oh my." I think out loud. "What is the matter?" The girl says shyly. "It's just, *sigh* I've never seen anything like you." I blush and she turns away smiling. "Bad thing?" she says softly. "No, not at all! Mind if I come in?" I smile and she gestures me to walk in and I do. "Why are you here anyway? I'm just another girl." She says sadly while closing the door. I stare at her as she walks towards me and sits down next to me on the bed. "You are not just another girl. I knew from the moment our eyes met I had to have you." She becomes silent for a while. "Dear?" I grab hold of her hand and try to snap her out of it.

Your P.O.V

'Did he just say that?!' You think to yourself and freeze listening to the things he said over and over again in your head. You snap out of it finding Ringo kissing your hand gently and his eyes meeting yours. You squeal and blush like crazy. "Ringo!" You embrace him and push him down on the bed. He laughs along with you and you can't stop smiling. "What was that for?" he asks laughing and embraces you. "What?! Oh my!" you get up and fall to the floor noticing that you did that to Ringo. "I-I'm sorry!" you blush and fall to the ground. "Miss!" He quickly grabs you just before you land and picks you up with one hand. "T-thanks" you say still blushing. "Are you alright?" he says staring at you dearly with his lips almost touching yours again.

"Y-yes.. I'm f.." He stops you from talking with his finger and leans in to kiss you, but you stop him. "What is it, love?" he asks with the saddest face you've ever seen even though he's more happy than sad. "Ringo, why me?" you say sitting on the bed next to him as he lays on his belly. "Why you?" he says looking confused. "Yes. Why me? Why do you like me out of the millions of girls that probably like you?" you say turning away. Ringo gets up off his stomach and holds you from behind and whispers "I had a feeling you'd be the one for me the moment we met." he says and kisses your shoulder. You smile and say "I really don't understand. You want me to..." Ringo smiles sweetly and you can feel his smile against your neck. "I want you to be mine."


	5. Ringo xoxo Part 5

Ringo xoxo: It's Only Love

Ringos P.O.V

'Why are you so perfect?' I think to myself as I wait for the girls response. I still don't know her name and its eating at me, but i dont mind waiting forever to find out. "I-I.." she responds in a soft voice and looks down. "I dont know." My heart crushes into a million pieces and i turn away and scratch my head. "Well, ma'am. I am quite sorry for bothering you. I am off, everyones right. I'm just a big nosed nobody." I get up and head for the door when out of no where she tugs on my arm. "Ringo! Don't leave please. I.. I.. don't know what to say. I want to be with you but you're on tour and I'm afraid I wont get to be with you. I'll miss you so badly." she says to me dearly. I look down at her and almost cry. I sit beside her and she wipes my tears. "I'm afraid too... Why don't you tag along with us? I'd love that." I bite my lip and look into her eyes waiting for her response. "Y-Yes Ringo!" I smile and lean in to her. "Whats your name miss?" She looks at me and kisses my nose "(YN)." I smile and chuckle lightly. "What a beautiful name." I look into her beautiful eyes and say softly "I have another question, (YN)." She looks at me shyly and asks worriedly "What is it Ringo?" I look at her deeply "May I kiss you?"

Your P.O.V

'KISS ME?!' You stare into Ringo's crystal blue eyes and smile. "Of course..." He leans in and kisses you softly as he embraces you on the bed. He gently lays you down and smiles at you. "You are beautiful, (YN)." He says while stroking your hair gently looking into your eyes. You look at him kind of nervous and you begin to hyperventilate feeling the beatle on top of you warming you with his embrace and words. He leans in and looks into your eyes again as he begins to passionately kiss you softly. You grab his waist and kiss him back while smiling not thinking of the words to describe this moment. He continues to kiss you and his smile breaks the kiss. "You ever kissed someone before?" Ringo asks you smiling. You look at him nervously knowing the answer and wondering if you were bad. "N-No.. I never recieved a kiss nor gave one... You're the first." Ringos eyes shine and he smiles kind of shocked at your answer. "Why not?" he asks smiling. "Well, no one liked me is one reason. Another, I was saving it since I discovered the beatles... Because that's when I saw you." He smiles at your answer. "Well today's a special day.." He says writing a note of that. "And I'm just the guy you won't regret giving that to. You are a lovely kisser." He says leaning in to kiss you once again. "Ringo.." you let out in heavy breaths not realising you said his name. "Yes, my love." He says as he opens his eyes and his lips depart from yours. "Nothing. I don't know why I called you." You say and sigh just thinking of the wonderful first kiss you just had. He leans in for more moving in closer to your delicate body.

Ringos P.O.V

"Mind if I stay here a while" I ask her kindly as I kiss her forehead. She looks at me with joy filling her calm face and replies "No." My hand joins hers and we kiss again. I feel her hands go through my shirt and I start to tremble so bad knowing this may not be my first kiss but might be my first time if it happens now. I know I am moving too fast, I don't know if I should continue. My body does not know how to reject. Her hands find my shirt buttons and she starts to loosen them quickly. "(YN) you sure you want this when we just... Met?" I look into her eyes. She smiles "We have all of our life ahead of us, Ringo" she says giggling and puts her hands on her stomach. "Alright, we won't today I guess." I reply smiling kind of relieved.

"What do you mean you guess?" she laughs and runs her hands in my shirt. I tremble again and fall on top of her. 'She makes me feel... A feeling i've never felt before..' "Ringo.." she sighs and begins to kiss me again so passionately. My heart races, my hands sweat, and my mind loses control. "(YN)" A tear somehow drips down my face of which I don't know why. I get off of her and quickly hide myself from her so she won't see the sudden change in mood im in. "Ringo?" she says worried. "Did I hurt you?" she embraces me and tries to turn me around so she could face me. "Ringo?" I begin to tremble and weep. I wish I knew why I turned into such a mood dropper. "Ringo?! Look at me!" she exclaims and turns my face. "Whats wrong?!" she says looking deep into my eyes. I look at her and then smile. "I guess I got too nervous and lost my mind, love." I whisper into her ear and smile. "Aw, Ringo. That's kind of sweet but you shouldn't be nervous or cry. We weren't going to go too far today." She gives me a peck and smiles holding my hands as I look at her lips then I trail my eyes to hers. "I want to stay with you, (YN)." A long pause before I begin to hear the words "Maybe I do too.."


End file.
